Avatar RPG Summary 1
Previously on Avatarrrrrrrrrrrrrr After succesfully pacifying an ancient, collosal Forest Spirit bent on destroying Ba Sing Se: Shen Hulkra, Ming, Lucka and Wei Tao (the axebender) began their search for the missing Avatar. They are contracted by a man named Kanan, a member of the 'Order of the White Lotus', a secret society with an affinity for Pai Sho. They also meet a shady looking kunoichi named Jun, who seems intent on claiming the huge bounty (Kanan's weight in gold) for herself without the help of the rest of group. When Kanan is (presumably) killed by the Forest Spirit, the group seeks out other means of contacting the White Lotus. Wei Tao decides to look for Pai Sho players at local taverns and challenge one to a game. His gamble pays off and he is given a White Lotus tile with a hastily drawn map on the back. A map to a quaint little village known as Mo Ce beach. (The group also learns a rumor about a young Fire Bending prodigy near the Western Air Temple) The gang heads to the docks and gathers a few experienced sailors (Shale, ??) as well as a group of elderly passengers and sets sail aboard Wei Tao's ship heading for Mo Ce beach. When they arrive at Mo Ce, they see a statue there of the missing Avatar, Lord Gopan. Lord Gopan was known for taking on many roles in government including the chief advisor to the Earth Kingdom, where he was able to bring the nation in a golden age of prosperity and growth. The group learns that the town has a museum to Lord Gopan and checks it out. There they meet ( ), who claims to be Lord Gopans nephew. They learn that Gopan was nearly 100 years old when he vanished and that the museum used to be his home; and his last known location. They begin searching the house for clues, and with a little cooperation from () they come across a book of poetry. They read some and find out that Gopan wished to give his successor a chance to have a normal childhood, since he was unable to have one having learned of his Avatar status as a youg child. As they're reading, a piece of folded up paper falls out of the book and Shen pockets it carefully. They continue to look around the house at various artifacts and relics, eventually coming across a meditation room where Ming decides he's going to have meditation session of a lifetime at some point. As they leave, they notice a boarded up attic and wonder what's up with that shiz. They get a chance to read the note later and they find they have a clue: "To learn of my fate, head this addage. Start in the middle, and play a dead cabbage." The gang heads out for dinner that night a little bewildered but determined the search the whole town for clues until they find the missing avatar!!!!! Category:Avatar RPG